In general, a roller type one-way clutch is constituted of an outer race, an inner race concentrically arranged with the outer race, a plurality of rollers that are arranged between an outer peripheral surface of the inner race and an inner peripheral cam surface of the outer race and transmit torque, springs that are contact with idling sides of the rollers respectively, and others.
In such a configuration, the one-way clutch rotates the inner race in one direction alone with respect to the outer race by a cam mechanism constituted of the rollers and the cam surface. That is, the inner race is idled in one direction with respect to the outer race, and rotational torque is provided to the outer race in the opposite direction alone through the cam mechanism.
Generally, in the roller type one-way clutch, to obtain secure mesh, the rollers that are torque transmission members, the springs that energize them, and others are arranged in a pocket provided on the outer race.
In such a roller type one-way clutch, the outer race, the rollers, and the springs are assembled as sub-assemblies, and they are assembled to the inner race. At this time, the rollers inserted in and attached to the pocket provided at the inner periphery of the outer race come off to the inner diameter side depending on circumstances.
In Patent Literature 1, a roller type one-way clutch in which holding portions projecting to an opening side are formed at both circumferential ends of an opening portion of a pocket provided on an outer race by casting is disclosed. These holding portions are configured to prevent rollers or springs from coming off toward an inner peripheral side of the outer race.